Reasons
by Mrs. Della Mason
Summary: I suck at Summaries.. but this is my view of the after TCOT Lost Love. What happened between Perry and Della, and how he explains his relationship with Laura


_**"Reasons"**_

by Mariali (Mrs. Della Mason)

_At the beginning: This is a new perspective (mine) about the ending of Tcot Lost Love. Why did Perry end his relationship with Laura? Find out._

_Brought to you by... my twisted little mind._

_Disclaimer: I own noting..this is just for fun. The characters of Perry Mason and Della Street belong to the mind and state of Erle Stanley Gardner. I'm just borrowing them to set the record straight. _

"Della," he said with a grave voice.

"Yes?" she replied coolly.

"Let's go home,"

They started walking down the stairs of the courthouse. As they got to the car, the driver helped Della in, then waited for Perry to join her.

The drive started slowly.

"Back to the hotel," Perry said to the driver.

Della turned her head and looked silently through the window. She knew Perry was suffering, but she was hurt too, so she decided to stay quiet.

In fact, it was all she could do. She felt that, if she opened her mouth, she was going to get in trouble. "_I'm too mad to speak, and I really don't wanna fight_," she said to herself.

The drive back to the hotel appeared longer than it really was. Della didn't turn her head to look at him at any moment during the trip. He could feel she was upset, but didn't dare to ask. He turned to look at her every ten seconds, but never said a word.

At the entrance, the bellboy opened the door for him. Perry got out of the car.

"Della?" he called when he noticed she didn't move.

"Huh?"

"We're here,"

She blinked once and got out of the car.

They walked silently to the elevators and went up to the room they used as an office.

"What time is our flight," Perry asked, trying to get words out of her.

"Ten thirty," was all she said, without taking her eyes from the shiny numbers indicating the floors.

As they got out of the elevator Della walked away from him, "I'll be in my room, I'm tired," she said over her shoulder.

He looked at her puzzled and opened his mouth to say something, but she was already opening her door, which closed behind her.

"Alright," he whispered as he walked in his room.

Mason threw his briefcase over the desk and sat behind it. He lost his collar, getting rid of his tie. He covered his face with his hands; the images of the case went through his mind mixing with memories from the past...

"Nice to meet you," she said. "My name is Laura Martin,"

They shook hands.

"I'm Perry Mason. Nice meeting you too, Miss Martin," he smiled, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, that'll be great,"

They walked together to the bar, "Martini with lemon, please," she said to the bartender as they sat on the stools.

"Scotch and soda," he said.

"So?" she asked, "why are you hiding?"

"Hiding? What do you mean?" he said looking at his glass.

"I noticed you were in the corner of the room, alone. If you don't call that hiding..."

He smiled, "I can't stand lawyers brag about their fees,"

She laughed, "I guess that is what this meeting are made for,"

Della took off her coat and left it on the couch. She walked quietly to her bedroom and kicked off her shoes.

Her mind was a blur.

"I better start packing," she said to herself.

She opened the closet and took off her suitcase. Her mind recalling the last conversation she had with Laura.

"_I could just kick myself_..." she thought.

"'I've always admire you for your strength'," she said out loud,

"What the hell was I thinking!" she tossed her clothes inside the bag.

"Steadfast and loyal as always," Laura's words banged in her head.

"_Why did she said it like it was an offense_," Della thought as she threw herself in the bed.

Staring up at the ceiling, her mind recalled the conversation once more...

"... _What about you and Perry...? ...What about you and Perry...?_" Those words made her heart pound.

"What about me and Perry?" she said out loud. "I wish I knew..."

She stood up and walked to the window, staring at the outside...

The night began to fall. Mason began to worry. He hadn't heard from Della in several hours.

"_This is not like her_," he thought, "_she really must be upset_,"

He stared at the phone for a couple of minutes, before picking it up to dial her room.

"Della?" he said

Her voice was calm but cold.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I just wondered... will you meet me for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep, I'm tired,"

He noticed her calm, but no big change since they separated hours before.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then,"

"Remember, the flight is at ten thirty,"

"I will. Good night Della,"

"Good night" and he heard the click on the line.

He placed the earpiece back in the cradle.

After hours of staring at the plate, Mason tossed it away and stood up. He started to recall the events of that day and the days before.

One image came strong in his mind... The image of Della and Laura in the office.

"_She was nervous when I got in_," he recalled. "_I wonder what they were talking about..."_

He started pacing the floor once more absorbed in thought.

"That's it!" he said out loud, "I had it!"

Perry strode to the door and shut it behind him. He walked rapidly to Della's door and knocked on the door.

"Della, it's me," he said loudly.

No answer

"Della!" now he yelled, "Open the door!"

He heard noise behind the door. She opened.

"What is it," she said as she peeked through the slight opening.

"Can I come in?, We need to talk,"

She was going to say something, instead she opened the door widely to let him in.

"You said you were going to bed," he said

"I was..." Della said in a calm voice.

"What happened between you and Laura?"

Her smile was bitter, "Right down to the point," she took a deep breath, "Nothing,"

"Don't lie to me,"

"Well, you seem to have an idea. Why don't you tell me?"

He walked towards her, "Don't play games with me Della, I wanna know now, what did you talk about!"

"Please, keep your voice down," she said as she walked away from him and started pacing the floor.

He stepped back and sat on the couch, "I'm waiting.."

Della kept quietly walking back and forth. Suddenly she turned to face him.

"What am I to you?"

The question took him by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"What are we, Perry? What do I mean to you?"

"You know what we are,"

"Refresh my memory," she said defiantly

He stood up and walked closer to her, grabbing her shoulders, "What is this all about?"

"Can't you answer a simple question? What am I to you? Your back up? Your last resource?"

"You know you're more than that! I love you, you mean the world to me!"

"Little world you live in..." she said bitterly, releasing herself from his grip.

He looked at her surprised. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you say I mean the world to you. But the moment she appears... poof! I'm gone," She sat down in the chair opposite the couch.

"That is not true and you know it!"

She looked at him coolly, "You kissed her,"

Perry lowered his eyes, "You talked to Glenn..."

"No. He talked to me,"

"It didn't mean anything,"

Della shook her head.

"Della... I know I've told you this time and time again, but... Laura and I didn't break up because of Glenn,"

"You know? After thirty years I don't think I wanna hear anymore," she started to stand up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me--"

He cut her words, "It was my fault,"

She stopped to look at him, but didn't say a word.

"Remember that year Laura and I went to Seattle?"

Della nodded, "After that, you broke up, I know the story,"

"No, you know part of it," he pointed the couch for her to sit down.

"We were supposed to be having a romantic get away, I guess my mind was somewhere else."

Mason started pacing the floor...

The clock on the nighttable marked 4:45 am. The breeze that came through the window played gracefully with the lace curtain.

He opened his eyes, she was sitting on a chair fully dressed. He noticed her bags packed and standing by the door.

"What's the matter, Laura?" he sat in the bed.

"I noticed you've changed during this last few weeks," she said softly, "and I was hoping it was because of work,"

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

She went on, "Maybe I was too lazy, or too afraid to realized. But tonight my fears were confirmed," se stood up. The dim light from the lamp illuminated her face. He noticed she was crying.

Mason wrapped the sheet around him and started walking towards her. "I don't understand, I--"

She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks, "This is not working..."

"What do you mean? What's not working?"

"Us. Our relationship is not going anywhere,"

He looked at her puzzled, "But I thought we were getting along, I--"

"You don't love me, Perry"

He lowered his eyes, "You don't know how I feel. I like being with you. We make a great couple,"

She sat on the bed, tears still rolling over her face, "You said her name..."

He froze. Words vanished from his mouth.

"Look, maybe you are confused. This happened too fast,"

"I am so sorry..."

She stood up and walked to the door, taking her bag. "I do love you, Perry... but this is the best we can do,"

"Wait please, let's talk about it--"

"The cards have been played," Laura said bitterly, "She's the one who owns your heart. I can't fight that," she opened the door and left...

Della looked at him, her eyes wide open.

"She was right. I knew at that moment that I was in love with you," Mason sat next to her on the couch.

"Can't you see? You are the only one I've loved for the past thirty years!"

Her eyes filled up with tears, "No wonder she hates me ..."

He smiled.

"What did she say to you?"

"She asked me what was going no between us.."

"And?"

"And what? That question hurt me,"

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing... you interrupted,"

"What do you say now?"

She smiled at him as he dried her tears, "I have my answer,"

He leaned and kissed her lips, "I love you,"

"I love you too.. But you haven't answer my question,"

Perry cupped her chin into his hand, "You are the love of my life, my friend, my wife... my world,"

"Ditto," was all she said.

_At the end: Okay that's all I wrote. I know it's kinda lame, but I had to get it out of my system. Now it's gone. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
